DuckTales (1987)
|show = DuckTales (1987) |dub_identifier = Original |logo = DuckTales - logo (English).png |logo_caption = Official Logo |channels = Syndication Disney Channel ITV CITV ABC3 Disney XD Asia RTÉ Two |rating = |country = USA |country2 = UK |language = American English |seasons = 4 |episodes = 100 |production_company = Walt Disney Television Animation |recording_studio = |starring = Alan Young Russi Taylor Brian Cummings Chuck McCann Terry McGovern Frank Welker Hal Smith June Foray Tony Anselmo Hamilton Camp Peter Cullen Casey Kasem Don Messick Jim Cummings Corey Burton Tress MacNeille |air_date = 1987-1990 |website = |wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DuckTales |wikia = http://ducktales.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page |imdb = tt0291139 |tv.com = }}DuckTales is an animated television . It is about the Adventures of Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck, and the nephews Huey, Louie and Dewey Duck. They go on outstanding Adventures and try to find all kinds of treasure to add to Scrooges Money Bin. Episodes |finale1 = |episodes2 = 10 |premiere2 = |finale2 = |episodes3 = 18 |premiere3 = |finale3 = |episodes4 = 7 |premiere4 = |finale4 = }} Cast |actor = Alan Young |audio = }} |actor = Russi Taylor |audio = }} |actor = Russi Taylor |audio = }} |actor = Russi Taylor |audio = }} |actor = Russi Taylor |audio = }} |actor = Joan Gerber |audio = }} |actor = Chuck McCann |audio = }} |actor = Terry McGovern |audio = }} |actor = Tony Anselmo |audio = }} |actor = Hamilton Camp |audio = }} |actor = Hal Smith |audio = }} |actor = Frank Welker |audio = }} |actor = Hal Smith |audio = }} |actor = Chuck McCann |audio = }} |actor = Chuck McCann |audio = }} |actor = June Foray |audio = }} |actor = Frank Welker |audio = }} |actor = Frank Welker |audio = }} |actor = June Foray |audio = }} |actor = Frank Welker |audio = }} |} International versions |version = voice-over |logo = DuckTales - logo (English).png |channels = Shant TV }} |logo = DuckTales - logo (English).png |channels = BNT 1 }} |version = Česká televize version |logo = DuckTales - logo (English).png |channels = ČT1 TV Nova }} |version = Disney Character Voices International version |logo = DuckTales - logo (English).png |channels = TV Nova SMÍCHOV Disney Channel Déčko }} Disney Channel Toon Disney }} |logo = DuckTales - logo (English).png |channels = HTV PTV Kolmoskanava MTV3 Nelonen Toon Disney Disney XD Fox Disney Channel }} |logo = DuckTales - logo (English).png |channels = TF1 Disney Channel Club RTL Disney Cinemagic Canal+ Family }} |logo = DuckTales - logo (English).png |channels = M1 Viasat 3 Humor+ Disney Channel RTL Klub }} |logo = DuckTales - logo (English).png |channels = Stöð 2 }} }} |logo = DuckTales - logo (English).png |channels = TV Tokyo }} |logo = DuckTales - logo (English).png |channels = EBS Tooniverse }} |version = voice-over |logo = DuckTales - logo (English).png |channels = TV3 TV8 }} |logo = DuckTales - logo (English).png |channels = CCTV-14 }} |version = Studio Opracowań Filmów w Warszawie |logo = DuckTales - logo (English).png |channels = }} |version = Master Film |logo = DuckTales - logo (English).png |channels = Polsat {unverified} }} }} |logo = DuckTales - logo (English).png |channels = TVR1 Prima TV }} |logo = DuckTales - logo (Russian).png |channels = Channel One Russia-1 2x2 Belarus-2 }} || |logo = DuckTales - logo (Serbian).png |channels = RTS 1 Happy TV }} |logo = DuckTales - logo (English).png |channels = RTVS1 TV JOJ }} |logo = DuckTales - logo (English).png |channels = Kanal A }} Clan Disney Channel }} |logo = DuckTales - logo (Swedish).png |channels = TV3 SVT2 TV4 SVT Barnkanalen Disney Channel Toon Disney }} |logo = DuckTales (1987) - logo (Ukranian).png |channels = Новий канал PlusPlus TET NLO TV }} Yoshlar }} |} Category:The Disney Afternoon